


Strawberries

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masked Identity, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Vibrators, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: Eddie was your normal everyday twenty-one year old.He went to school, hung out with his friends, worried about his future, drank coffee like it was his life blood and went to his part-time job as a popular camboy.When a certain viewer by the name of TrashRecords starts trying to gain his attention and contact him, Eddie isn’t sure what to do. He isn’t really looking for a relationship, besides he’s already in love with his best friend Richie Tozier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Tinyarmedtrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex) for betaing for me!!!

Alright.

Let’s do this.

Eddie was your normal everyday twenty-one-year-old.

He went to school, hung out with his friends, worried about his future, drank coffee like it was his life blood and went to his part-time job as a popular camboy.

Okay. Maybe he wasn’t completely normal.

Honestly, when his mom had cut him off for switching his major to nursing and he needed to find work, jerking off in front of thousands of people hadn’t really been high on his list of things to do. He had been thinking more like a cashier at the student bookstore or something, but when he’d seen an add online during one of his...personal times… he had been curious.

It turned out kind of like a real job. Not that it wasn’t a real job, but he had to apply and interview and even do a test broadcast...which had been weird as fuck.

They said he had a nice body and people really went for that twink look, which fuck you man, Eddie wasn’t just some twink because he was smaller. They told him to pick his category and what he’d be willing to do, explaining how coins and payment worked, and soon he was signed up.

That’s how KissinKasper was born.

He had researched a lot of different cam sessions, what other people did, what was popular, how to act and Eddie knew he needed something to stand out.

He had grabbed the fancy mask his friend Ben had brought him back from his trip to Italy, slipping it on and suddenly he felt like a completely different person.

Eddie now understood why superheroes could be so confident. Hiding his face made him feel different, like he could say or do anything he wanted because his real identity was a secret.

He became a whole new person when he put the mask on and logged in.

He loved it.

Eddie hummed softly as he hopped out of the shower and got to work, drying himself off quickly with his towel before starting to fix his hair. He had a stream at seven and then was going out to meet the group for drinks since finals for most of them were finally over.

He wiped at the fogged-up mirror, frowning when it started to immediately fog right back up and gave up to start finishing drying off. He went through his pre-stream routine, shower, moisturizer, brushing his teeth, and laying out what he wanted to wear for the stream.

Eddie bit at his thumb nail, the ragged edge dragging across his lip as he looked down at his selection. Surprisingly, his viewers liked him in lounge wear a lot of the time. Sweats that were either a tad too tight or so loose they could easily slip off, boxer briefs and an oversized t-shirt which Eddie had had to go and buy in order to have one. One guy had even paid him an extra forty coins if he could keep his fuzzy socks on during one of the streams.

Weird, but hey, money was money.

Eddie hummed as he slipped on the dark red boxer briefs and grey jersey shirt, liking the feel of the soft worn fabric against his clean skin. He let his hair air dry, his viewers telling him he looked good with his hair unkempt and he would just style it before he left to meet the group. He moved over to his laptop and started it up, tapping his fingers against his desk as he waited for everything to load and smiling when he opened up his browser. He signed into his account, starting to timer so his viewers would know when he was going to start.

Ten minutes.

He opened another tab and logged into his Spotify, bobbing his head along to the soft sound of Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee came out through his speakers. He took a few deep breaths, getting up to start setting up his bed, pulling the covers up and making it neatly because he felt a messy bed distracted from the show. He picked up all the stray mugs on his nightstand and dresser, quickly running them to the sink in the kitchen and so glad Bill was out for the whole day.

It wasn’t like he felt he couldn’t tell his friend about his job; he just didn’t know how they would react to it. Eddie Kaspbrak didn’t exactly scream confident, especially confident enough to showcase his entire being to the internet, which was why he was so sure even if they saw his videos, they would never figure out it was him. He continued to tidy up, looking over at the timer every now and then to make sure he was good on time.

Five minutes.

Toy time.

Moving over to his top drawer, Eddie opened it and pushed aside all the underwear and balled up socks to get to his modest collection of toys. Some were gifts from viewers, something he had been extremely wary about when someone had first suggested the idea, but after hearing about how he could just use an anonymous P.O box in the next town over. He pulled the pink soft silicone vibrator out, weirdly in love with how it felt in his hands before tossing it over on the bed. He needed variety, pulling out the bright blue anal beads, nipple clamps and the flesh light Richie had dared him to buy.

Four choices should be enough. If it wasn’t his viewers were just being greedy fucks.

He placed them on the bed with the vibrator and looked at the timer again, grinning when he had a minute left and turned off his music. He quickly wiped down each item, he cleaned them after use, but they had been sitting in his drawer for over a week.

Eddie moved to grab the mask on his desk, slipping the ceramic black and gold piece on over his face and reaching back to tie the ribbon in the back. When it was double knotted and secure, he felt that amazing feeling of becoming confident, settling back in his computer chair with a small smirk as he watched the timer run out.

Three.

Two.

One.

Eddie clicked his mic and camera on and off he went.

“Hello ya’ all.” He drawled in a faint southern accent, something he’d decided to pick up to hide himself even more. Eddie made sure to make his words slow and sweet, like molasses dripping off a spoon as he crossed his legs.

The messages started pouring in.

Eddie gave a small chuckle when they started going so fast, he could barely keep up, finally settling down when he shifted a little in his seat. He glanced at the viewer count, a pleased electric feeling running through him at the number.

245.

His number was growing every week, quickly scanning over the several different screen names, refusing to be disappointed when he didn’t see a certain name. Well, enough waiting.

“I hope you all had a good week.” He started shifting so his shoulders were back more, his chest pushed further out. “I had an amazing one. Should I tell you about it?”

The messages started going off again, his viewers answering in the affirmative and he licked his bottom lip a little to tease.

“Well, I went out with this guy the other day.” He started, everything a lie, but they didn’t know that. He ran his fingertips lightly down his chest, barely touching but it still made his skin erupt in goosebumps. “And, Honey, he was good.”

A few viewers told him to get on with it, but they were immediately shut down by his loyal fans and Eddie gave a wink to the camera and told them to play nice. He continued the completely fake story about meeting a guy at a club, which is the last place he would ever want to go and started dipping into his fantasy bank as he went.

“God, the way he could hold me up against the wall…” Eddie bit his lip roughly, hand moving down to grope himself through his boxer briefs and he let out a soft moan. “It was like I weighed fucking nothing.”

He rolled his chair back a bit so the camera could see what his hand was doing to himself, spreading his legs and breath hitching as the slow wonderful feeling bad his toes curl slightly. He placed his hand over his cock and gave a soft squeeze, humming softly in appreciation when the viewers started encouraging him.

“He took me back to his place,” Eddie continued with a breathy voice, lulling his head back against the high back of his desk chair to show off his neck as he pushed his hips up against his hand. He was almost completely hard now, his boxer briefs becoming a little wet. “He fucked me so damn good.”

He ground his hand down on his erection a little harder when a certain screen name popped up.

**TrashRecords:** _Sorry I’m late, baby. But I’m not complaining about the view!_

Eddie felt heat rush through him, a spike of lust shooting up his spine and he let out a rather embarrassing loud moan when this was just supposed to be the start.

Fuck this guy! This guy had come into his chat about a month ago and had dropped money on Eddie like he was some kind of millionaire. He had helped Eddie pay off the medical bill for getting his tonsils removed and yeah it was nice, but he was always messaging him. Asking if he could pay for a private stream, which wasn’t abnormal, but dear God.

He was annoyed how much he liked it.

Eddie slowly took his hand away from his erection, hating how slowly he had let this stranger affect him in such a way. He tried to get himself under control, but now he had that itch that he wanted to scratch.

Use that need, Eddie.

“So, now I miss him and I’m aching real bad.” He lifted his hips to slowly start sliding his underwear down, his cock uncovered and curving up against his stomach. He gave the camera a pleading look. “But ya’ all will help, won’t you?”

Everyone responded enthusiastically and Eddie moved to slip his underwear the rest of the way off, letting his fingers run softly over his cock before standing up.

“We have four options today.” He chirped happily and dear lord Kasper was a fucking hoe bag as he let the viewers get a good view of his ass. “I’ll let you all decide which ones you wanna use on me.”

He showed off the toys, suggestions coming in rapidly, but he saw vibrator crop up the most.

“This is what you want?” He asked and picked up the pink toy, running it over his lips softly before reaching out to lick the tip suggestively. The chat room went crazy and Eddie had to hold back an eye roll, they always wanted ass play. “Alright, vibrator it is.”

Eddie places the vibrator on the bed and got up to move the chair out of the frame, reaching down to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head carefully. He made sure the mask didn’t budge before turning back around for one last look at the chat before he went off to the bed.

He blinked when something TrashRecords had said caused a stir and he tried to keep his smile on as he looked back.

**TrashRecords:** _I’ll pay 50 coins if you use the flashlight as well. Come on, baby. Treat yo self!_

Oh god. Eddie held back a sigh, putting on a soft smile and giggled.

“Oh, TrashRecords.” He purred. “You know just the way ta ma heart.”

The coin sound was heard, along with quite a few more who agreed with TrashRecords choice, and Eddie went to pick up the flesh light as well along with his tube of lube. He crawled onto the bed, moving to lay on his back and shifting so the camera would be able to have a good angle of almost everything. He licked his lips, pulling up and bending his knees so he could rest his feet flat on the mattress, spreading his legs wide.

Eddie ran his hands down his chest and stomach, the gentle caress causing his nipples to start to harden and his hips lifted a little.

He knew that he really shouldn’t have, but he liked to picture certain long thing hands on his skin instead of his own. Reaching up to tease on of his nipples, Eddie pictured that crooked smile and he let out a soft whine.

Richie came to his mind every time he did this.

God, he was so screwed.

Eddie grabbed the lube, popping the cap as the sound of coins being deposited went off again. He reached down to give his cock a few languid strokes, humming quietly as the fuzzy build of pleasure rippled through his body. He gave his balls a gentle squeeze before reaching further down, gasping a little louder than necessary so they could hear him as he rubbed a finger against his entrance.

He arched his back a little when he slid the finger in slowly, making a show of how much he enjoyed this part. He had learned early on that the viewers liked to watch, but if he took too long, they got bored, so he had taken to loosening himself up in the shower beforehand and was easily able to change to two fingers after a second.

Eddie inhaled deeply through his nose when he spread his two fingers apart, the stretch that wonderful feeling like when you finally scratch an itch. He glanced at the vibrator, it wasn’t small, but it wasn’t the biggest either and he added a third finger just to be safe. He was starting to pant, the pleasure mixed with effort and he groaned when he pulled his fingers out, feeling empty as he groped for the vibrator.

He heard the messages start to go off again and grinned. “Oh, is this what you all want? You want this in me?”

The messages kept coming and Eddie let out a chuckle from deep in his throat, almost a rumbling purr. Instead of giving them what they wanted right away, Eddie slid the tip of the vibrator across his lips before parting them and sliding it in his mouth. He wasn’t very good at deep throating, so instead he made a show with his tongue and the message alerts went insane. He pulled it out and laughed, delighted by teasing so many people at once and waved a hand at the camera.

“Alright, alright.” Eddie hummed, sliding the spit slicked vibrator down across his chest and stomach. “I’ll give you what you all want.”

He ran his lube slicked hand over the vibrator, not much but it would be enough that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable and pushed it down between his legs. Eddie angled it and pushed, gasping as his traitorous mind pictured long limbs caging him in while Richie pushed inside of him.

Eddie bit his bottom lip to stop from whispering his friend’s name, hips pushing down and sliding it fully in. He whimpered as he pulled it out a little bit before pushing it back in, starting to fuck himself on the toy to find that spot.

White hot pleasure shot down his spine when he found it and he groaned loudly.

“Ah, fuck.” He gasped. “Oh, that was it. That was good.”

He played with the vibrator a little more, teasing himself until his thighs started to quiver and his wrist holding the toy ached a little. He licked his lips, sweat starting to bead on his forehead as he let his fingers run over the switch before turning it on.

“Ah! Oh shit!” Eddie’s back bowed, the constant buzz setting his body on edge and his skin felt hot as the delicious feeling pushed him close. “Oh god, fuck.”

He didn’t dare touch his cock until he could calm down from the vibrations, knowing he go off the second he touched himself and Eddie tried to keep his mind free of anything as he squirmed against the sensations. He gasped and writhed, a few times the tip pressing against that spot inside of him that made him see stars. He knew he wasn’t going to make it long.

He grabbed the fleshlight, scrambling to pour lube into it with shaky hands before rubbing the opening of it against the head of his cock.

“Oh please.” He begged to no one in particular, but his viewers liked to hear him talk so he let himself go wild with it. “Oh, god please fuck me.”

Eddie almost sobbed when he slid the sleeve down over his aching cock, the feeling of it combined with the buzzing from the vibrator was incredible.

“Uh, uh, uh! Jesus!” He hissed, starting to move the sleeve, closing his eyes and letting himself picture what he wanted so they could have a better show.

Last week, TrashRecords had told him about all the dirty things he wanted to do to Eddie in a private message and Eddie let his mind wander to those words…

Those words in Richie’s voice.

_ Fuck, pretty boy. Do you know what I would do to you if you were here? _

__

_ I’d let you do whatever you wanted. _

__

_ Eat you out until you were sobbing. _

Eddie cried out again, the image of Richie’s dark curls down between his legs tipped Eddie so much closer and he stopped moving the sleeve, but it didn’t help.

_ God, I would do anything for you. _

__

_ I want you to fuck me so bad. _

Eddie let out a broken gasp, his skin feeling raw everywhere it touched against the sheets and he quickly moved the sleeve over his cock. It didn’t take long, picturing sinking into Richie as he moaned.

Long black curls against the pillowcases as Eddie fucked him and-

“F-Fuck!” Eddie almost shouted, his whole body going tight as if someone was pulling a string that was connected to his body taut. His body shook as he emptied himself into the sleeve, the amazing shock of pleasure running all through his body as he tried to push down on the vibrator so it would make his orgasm last longer.

Finally, his body went slack, collapsing back down on the bed with a satisfied sigh, reaching down with clumsy hands to turn the vibrator off and pull it out. Eddie let himself catch his breath before getting up and walking back over to his computer, climbing back into his chair completely naked.

He gave the camera a satisfied smile, rolling his shoulders a bit. “Well, I hope that met your expectations.”

He watched as his viewers praised him, telling him how hot or beautiful or amazing he was, and he flushed when he saw TrashRecords newest message.

**TrashRecords:** _That’s ma man!_

It was dumb to feel attached to someone who paid to watch him get off and Eddie pushed away any weird emotions he had and gave the camera a wave. “Well, I have to get going for now, but I hope you’ll join me next week.”

Eddie gave a small pout. “Don’t keep me waiting, Honey.”

He signed off and let out a loud sigh, slipping the mask up off his face and rubbing his hand over his eyes. He should have never agreed to private chat with TrashRecords, the guy was getting into his head and messing up his thoughts.

Eddie glanced at the time, cursing when he realized how much he had left before he had to be at the bar and started rushing to get ready.

After some wet wipes and doing the ‘dishes’, Eddie was slipping on his tennis shoes, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

Stan and Mike were already there when he arrived, Stan’s cheeks flushed as he leaned up against Mike, pressing his face into Mike’s neck. Mike grinned and waved at Eddie as he pushed his way through the crowd to meet his friends.

“You guys are the only ones so far?”

Mike laughed with a nod. “Yeah, Bev and Ben said they’d be here soon, Bill had to back out because something about a deadline and I have no idea where Richie is.”

Eddie tried not to let Richie’s name make him falter and he pushed a smile on his face and tilted his head towards Stan who was now trying to suck on Mike’s neck. “He okay?”

Mike tried to gently pull Stan’s mouth away from his neck, laughing a little when Stan then started placing kisses all over his cheek. “Yeah, he just started really early. Yesterday’s business final I think broke his brain, so he’s been guzzling since he finished.”

“Wow.” Eddie laughed; impressed Stan could drink that much. “Well, you get to take care of him then.”

Mike grinned, wrapping an arm around the drunk man’s waist. “The perks of being the boyfriend.”

“I guess.” Eddie replied before Stan shouted at him that he loved Mike more than anyone. “Sure, you do, Stan. I’m going to go get a drink, I’ll be right back.”

He ordered himself a whiskey and coke, waiting at the bar when he felt arms go around his waist and lips move close to his ear to whisper.

“Do you have telekinesis? Because you’ve made a part of me move without even touching it.”

Eddie let out a choked noise, instinct making him push his elbow back harshly into the other person even though he knew the voice very well. His cheeks went red, but that didn’t stop him from turning around to glare at Richie as the guy rubbed at his stomach where Eddie had hit him.

“You’re lucky I recognized your voice.”

“That was me being lucky?” Richie gasped as his mouth hung open. “You knew it was me and still hit me? I’m hurt, Eds!”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie snipped immediately, turning back to the bar as a warm fluttering feeling grew in his stomach at the name. He felt Richie lean up against the counter next to him, turning to raise his eyebrow at him when Richie grinned at him. “What? And what do you want to drink?”

“Nothing, just missed you and get me a blue moon with an orange slice.”

Eddie just shook his head, trying not to hang on the idea that Richie missed him. Richie probably missed all of them since finals had consumed their life for the last three weeks. Eddie ordered for Richie and they waited for their drinks together, talking and catching up to pass the time.

If Eddie leaned in a little more towards his friend, he would blame it on not being able to hear in the loud bar.

When they got their drinks they slowly returned to their spot, Stan sipping from a glass of water (he hoped) while Mike talked with Ben and Bev who must have just arrived. Eddie settled down in his seat and started to drink, over time the good company and refills of alcohol making him feel warm and relaxed.

He sniffed a little when he felt Richie lay his head on Eddie’s shoulder, but when he turned his head to question it when all he got was a face full of curly hair. He heard Richie laugh, tilting his head up so he could look up at Eddie through those thick lenses.

“Did my hair taste good?”

Eddie pulled an exaggerated grimace. “No, it tastes like shit.”

“Boooo!”

Richie cuddled in close and Eddie had to act like it didn’t bother him, even though his heart felt like someone was crushing it in their hand when he felt Richie nuzzle his shoulder. Richie’s warmth was so damn distracting and the more he drank; the more Eddie had the urge to take Richie’s hand in his. He could do it; they had always had a touchy relationship, and no one ever batted an eye at it, but it also terrified him. What if Richie somehow just knew that once Eddie took his hand, he would be able to see that Eddie had been in love with him for years!

...okay. Maybe he a little more drunk than he thought.

He had met Richie in a literature in screen writing class his freshman year, Eddie because he needed the elective and Richie because he wanted to major in film. They had been paired up in a group of four for a project and Eddie had seen Richie in his baggy pants, black band t-shirts, long hair and thought…

_ My GPA is going to plummet. _

But Richie had surprised him. He had been a hard worker, dedicated to getting their short film perfect, wanting to be involved in the screenplay writing and willing to spend hours in the editing room with Eddie when no one else wanted to. They had started talking, Eddie surprised that they actually had things in common and that Richie could make him laugh so hard Dr. Pepper once shot out of his nose.

That had hurt like hell, but Richie’s face after trying not to laugh had been worth it.

He had fallen in love with Richie when Richie had been the one there for him when his mother had stopped supporting him and talking to him. All the group had come forward to help him and be there for him, but Richie went above and beyond, making sure he was only alone if he wanted to be, making him go to class even if Eddie screamed at him that he didn’t want to.

He had kept Eddie afloat that sophomore year and once Eddie had moved to a better emotional place, he realized his feelings for Richie had changed.

They continued to drink into the night, Bev almost being completely supported by Ben by the time last call came around and Stan was passed out in one of the booths. Eddie loved that even after three weeks of not being able to hang out, they could still come together like this as if no time had passed.

They were just missing their seventh piece, but that’s what Bill got for trying to do school and write freelance at the same time.

“Alright,” Mike called after his fourth shot. “I’m calling it a night. I have to piggyback my boyfriend home and I’m starting to get a little too drunk.”

Richie and Eddie made noises of protest even though they were both toasted as well, Bev tried to make a noise as well, but it was a gurgling sound and for a minute everyone was worried she was going to puke. Lucky for Ben she didn’t, just flopped her head on his shoulder and started slurring nonsense in his ear.

They all waited and watched as Mike slung Stan over his shoulder, then rearranged him over his back because Stan’s long arms kept dangling and tripping Mike up. Richie refused to leave Eddie’s side, not that Eddie minded, and when they said goodbye to each other he was surprised when Richie whined softly.

“Can I stay at your place?”

Eddie frowned, turning so his nose brushed against Richie’s cheek when he moved to rest his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with your place?”

He felt Richie’s squirm against his back and hum in displeasure. “Cause I want to go to your place. Please? I’ll make you strawberry pancakes in the morning.”

Eddie laughed, not even sure if he had what was needed for pancakes, let alone strawberry pancakes, at his apartment, but it was sweet that Richie remembered his favorite food. “You’d just burn them.”

“Then I’ll take you out for them in the morning. Pleeeeeeeaaaasssssssseeee?”

Richie leaned his weight harder against Eddie’s back and Eddie laughed again, surprised at how light Richie seemed for how tall he was.

Sober Eddie probably would have questioned why Richie didn’t want to go home, but drunk Eddie was just happy to have Richie there with him and he nodded as they started to walk to his place. Richie had Eddie laughing so hard that they almost walked past his apartment, grabbing an equally giggly Richie by the sleeve back towards the building when he noticed. They stumbled into the elevator, giggling when Richie decided to press all the buttons even though they only had four floors to go.

When Richie fell against the wall of his floor’s hallway, Eddie shushed him and then started cracking up so loudly one of Eddie’s neighbors poked their heads out to yell at them. They both apologized and quickly stumbled to Eddie’s door full of giggles, Richie telling him about this one-legged pigeon he saw as Eddie struggled to unlock his door.

They finally made it into his apartment, trying to be quiet but failing just in case Bill was sleeping in his room and not over at Audra’s. They slipped into his room, Eddie hissing when Richie threw himself on Eddie’s bed.

“Not in your jeans!”

“Oh, come oooon.” Richie groaned, then flipped off the bed loudly when Eddie glared, refusing to back down. “You want me to just sleep in my boxers?”

Eddie tried not to think about that and shook his head. “I have those dumb long pants you left here from last time.”

“Long pants?”

“Yeah,” Eddie dug around for the best way to explain what he meant, ending up holding his hands up about three feet apart to try and show Richie. “Like...pants….but long.”

“Pants are already long.” Richie sat up with a grin, glasses skewed so much Eddie wondered if he could even see Eddie’s awesome three feet apart hands example. “You are fucking drunk, dude.”

“You’re drunk, asshole.” Eddie threw back before going to look through his dresser for the long pants while Richie started wiggling around on the floor in a poor attempt to undress. He pulled out the thick dark grey material with a triumphant sound, turning around to find the object of his affection half twisted in both his t-shirt and jacket.

“Help.”

“Dear God.”

Eddie moved to go help him, which ended up making it harder because neither of them really had the right coordination and Eddie ended up just pulling as hard as he could. They got the shirt and jacket off, even if some of Richie’s hair came with it and soon, they were both in sleep clothes, Eddie in his own and Richie’s half borrowed.

Before they slipped into his queen-sized bed, less touching thank god, Eddie made sure to make the both of them take two ibuprofen and drink and entire glass of water. He ignored Richie’s complaints about having to get up to pee as he settled back on his pillow with a happy sigh, pulling his comforter up to his chin before turning to watch Richie get comfortable.

When Richie finally settled down, he turned to look at Eddie and their eyes met, both smiling at each other before Richie slid his glasses off his face and handed them to Eddie. Eddie put them on his nightstand like he always did and reached over to hold his finger over the switch on the lamp on the nightstand.

“Ready?”

“Hit me, baby.”

Eddie snorted. “One more time.”

Richie laughed as Eddie pressed the switch, the room falling dark and quiet, the only sound being the muffled city nightlife outside their window. Eddie shifted to lay on his side when he heard Richie do the same, being able to just make out the outline of Richie’s face in the dark. He took his time to study his friend, knowing that he was safe to do so because Richie couldn’t see for shit without his glasses let alone in the dark.

He watched the way Richie shifted between breathing through his nose and then mouth, lips parting slightly so he could, and Eddie had to shift his legs a little when his thoughts moved a little past the line of just admiring.

“You wanna know something?”

Richie’s voice startled him, a sudden noise close to him in the otherwise silent room and he reached out to shove at Richie’s shoulder.

“You scared me.”

Richie gave a soft chuckle and if he were closer Eddie imagined he could feel his breath on his face, face heating with how easy it would be to move closer and kiss him.

“Do you?”

Eddie frowned, exhaustion and alcohol starting to mix and for a terrifying second he thought Richie had read his mind, asking his Eddie wanted to kiss him. “D-do I what?”

Richie groaned and Eddie heard him scoot a little closer. “Want to know something?”

“Oh.” Eddie felt his body relax; the sudden loss of tension gone leaving him sleepy. “Sure, what?”

“You’re my best friend.”

Eddie couldn’t help the soft tired laugh that barely made it out of his mouth, pressing his cheek harder into his pillow as he stretched his legs down before letting go with a soft sigh. He nodded to that statement, the remembered Richie couldn’t see it and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I know.” He whispered. “And you’re mine.”

When he thought he would get a goofy reply, Eddie was a little surprised by how serious Richie sounded at his next statement.

“And you know that you could tell me anything? No matter what, right?”

Eddie was quiet for a moment.

_ Anything? _

__

_ Like I’m in love with you? _

__

_ Like I’m secretly a camboy? _

__

_ I think about you every time I do a show? _

__

_ I want to be with you so bad, that sometimes my chest aches? _

__

_ But I’m worried you won’t feel the same and I’d rather have you as a friend than nothing at all? _

“Y-Yeah. I know.”

“Okay.” Richie paused, opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then shook his head. “Okay. Good.”

“Okay.” Eddie whispered, heart beating wildly at the foolish urge to tell Richie everything. Lay himself bare for Richie to judge him and either accept him or reject him. He was so stupid. “Good.”

They fell asleep with a foot between them and neither moved an inch the whole night.

Over the next few weeks things were amazing. School was out for the summer, only Bev had one summer class, so Eddie got to see his friends as much as he wanted. They hung out day and night, the only time Eddie couldn’t was his twice a week cam sessions which were only an hour long.

“How’s the telemarking job going, Eds?”

Eddie looked up from his tablet with a frown over at Richie. They had decided to hang out at his and Bill’s place with just the three of them and glanced over at Bill who was engrossed in his video game.

“Uh. It’s going good? I mean, it’s telemarking so it’s boring as shit. Why?”

When he started his cam job, he had come up with the cover that he had gotten a telemarking job. Eddie had to downplay how much he actually had in his bank account constantly because telemarketers did not make eight hundred dollars a week. He watched Richie shrug and the surge of anxiety died down a little bit.

It’s fine. You’re safe.

It was quiet for a moment, everyone going back to their own thing when suddenly Richie popped up with a loud noise causing both Bill and Eddie to jump.

“I forgot!” Richie cried. “I wanted to show you guys something!”

Eddie tried to look annoyed at the interruption, but he found it cute how excited Richie was to show them.

“Can it wait until I’m done with this l-level?” Bill asked, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he made Link jump out of the way of an enemy.

“It’s porn.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow when Bill immediately paused, and Richie suddenly had the redhead’s full attention. He shook his head when Bill moved over to Richie to look over his shoulder and wondered what kind of porn Richie was showing him.

Both Bill and Richie were bisexual, so sometimes their interests aligned with Eddie’s, but if it was some stupid over done heterosexual piece then Eddie wasn’t interested. He went back to his tablet, hissing with a glare when Richie kicked at his thigh.

“What?”

“Come look!”

Richie had this weird challenging look in his eyes, which made Eddie’s hackles rise immediately and he growled, and he climbed over to sit next Richie on the couch.

“Fine, but if it’s stupid I’m leavi-“

Eddie’s words died in his throat when he saw the homepage to the cam site he streamed on. Bill and Richie’s voices seemed to be drowned out by a high-pitched ringing sound that suddenly filled Eddie’s ears and his body started to go numb as panic set in. Eddie tried to remain calm, the site was popular, sure, but there were thousands of people streaming on there so there was a slim chance Richie has found him.

Eddie watched terrified as Richie and Bill scrolled through the options. His name wasn’t coming up because he had just streamed the night before and didn’t go again until Thursday, but his anxiety still started skyrocketing when Richie clicked on the male section.

“Shit, this place is nice.” Bill commented. “What’s the membership fee?”

“Only about twenty a month?” Richie answered as he scrolled. “The real money sucker is when you find a person you like and then you just want to spend all your money on them.”

Eddie pushes down the completely insane jealous feeling that Richie was throwing money at some random cam person.

“That sounds dumb.” Eddie whispered, trying to make his voice sound uninterested when he knew it came out more strangled. “Just watch regular porn like normal people.”

“Don’t shame us, Eds.” Richie replied, looking over at him with another serious expression even though his tone was light. “Besides, I’m in love with little cutie on here, but he’s not streaming right now so I can’t show you.”

Eddie hated that he felt like crying at the idea that Richie loved someone else. Stop it.

“What’s his name?” Bill questioned, leaning over Richie so he could click on what he wanted, moving Richie’s hands out of the way.

“Oh god, he has the cutest name too.” Richie gushed and Eddie tried not to growl. “It’s KissinKasper.”

Time seemed to stop.

Eddie stared at the lens of Richie’s webcam as his friends continue to talk, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest it was beating so fast.

Richie had been watching him? For how fucking long?!

Eddie thought he was going to need to go excuse himself so he could calm down when suddenly everything clicked.

TrashRecords.

Richie’s nickname in high school he had told them had been Trashmouth and even though he was studying film, his second biggest passion was music.

Oh. Oh fuck.

Richie was TrashRecords. Richie was the one who sent him dirty messages and paid him extra so he could do things that he knew Eddie liked. Eddie felt a weird mixture of excitement and nausea, turning back to his tablet as calmly as he could even though his world was imploding.

“Eds?” He heard Richie call him gently. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.” He muttered, nodding numbly. “Yeah, everything is great.”

He was so royally fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who came back.

Eddie had never been more glad for break because if he had to sit through class knowing that Richie Tozier, best friend and the man Eddie was in love with, had consistently been watching Eddie masturbate he wouldn’t have learned a goddamn thing. He had tried his best to remain calm, of course acting like nothing was wrong after Richie had showed both Bill and him the website, which was even harder when him and Richie hung out alone.

But when it came to getting ready for his show, Eddie was a nervous wreck.

He had tried to tell himself that it wasn’t that big of a deal, Richie didn’t know it was him so he didn’t need to worry that much. Sliding the mask on helped a little, it helped to let KissinKasper take over and just let himself feel.

Only knowing it was Richie watching, Richie saying those dirty things to him, Richie  _ wanting  _ to do those things to him made him come like a geyser. Every time he saw TrashRecords head into the chat, his body went into overdrive and the show was over before it barely started. Eddie was just lucky none of his other viewers had complained much, many of them demanding an encore since the show had ended so fast.

Eddie did the best he could.

Honestly, he was barely coping trying to seem like everything was fine, but he had to because what was the alternative?

Admit to Richie that he was the cam boy and that thoughts of Richie fucking him until he was a soaking hot mess were what got him off almost every show? Tell him how much he loved him and that he honestly had thought about their future together? Like moving into an apartment together and getting a cactus and maybe a fern or two? Something that wasn’t high maintenance? Watch Richie do that weird awkward laugh he did when he was uncomfortable and try to say some lame joke to break the tension, only they never worked?

Watch Richie drift away from him? 

No. This was better.

Or at least Eddie thought it was…

**TrashRecords:** I sent you a present 

**TrashRecords:** I hope you use it soon ;)

Eddie stared at the message in his inbox, for the first time since starting this show regretting that he allowed his viewers to send him presents. And knowing TrashRecords-Richie, the  _ present _ could be anything imaginable.

Eddie groaned leaning back in his computer chair as he tried to think of what to do. He could just ignore it, act like he never saw it, but he knew Richie and Richie would just keep asking. He could pretend that he just didn’t have the time to go to his P.O box, if he didn’t have time he didn’t have time. 

No one could fault him for that.

Eddie tried his best to fill his days with as many things as he could to keep his mind off the mysterious package Richie had supposedly sent. He went out with friends, beat that last part of Broken Arrow, helped Stan and Mike move furniture so they could paint and even tried to take a cooking class.

He made it a four whole days before curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the small golden key along with his wallet. He slipped his flip flops on, thankful it was finally summer and warm enough for them and shorts, before he headed on his way to the post office. When he got there, he was glad that it was mostly deserted, very few people left in town since it was summer in a college town.

He stared at the gold plated box with the matching number that was on his key.

Box number 904.

Eddie tapped his foot as he tried to talk himself into putting the key in, each click and jerk of the teeth locking into place made him feel closer to something ominous.

Ominous and exciting.

Eddie bit hip lip hard as he turned the key roughly and the box’s door creaked open slowly. Eddie sighed because sure enough there was a medium sized package waiting for him inside. He reached in slowly, the irrational fear that it was going to bite him making him move at a snail's pace before pulling the box out fully. The box was normal looking, white USPS box with his address sticker stuck to the top, and when he lifted it he was surprised at how light it was.

“Okay,” Eddie muttered to himself. “Something this light couldn’t be bad. It’s probably a joke...God let it be a joke.”

He quickly locked his PO Box and slid the package into his tote bag, almost disappointed that there were no other packages for him so it could take his mind off of Richie’s. Eddie ran a few more errands while he was out, trying to act like he didn’t have a doom package in his bag while he talked to the market lady about peaches. When he finally had to return to his apartment, Eddie threw the box on the kitchen counter and stared at it long and hard.

“I swear to god, if you are a gag gift and I went through all this I’m going to murder him.” Eddie muttered at the innocent package. “But if it’s something obscene I’ll also kill him for that.”

The package said nothing to its sender’s defense.

Eddie stamped his foot like a toddler and laid his head on the cool counter with a groan. Why the hell did this have to happen? Why couldn’t he had just gotten a normal job at like a pizza shop or something? Flipping burgers was so much less damning than shoving stuff up your ass for everyone and their uncles to see. 

Eddie thought about eating before opening, that way he wouldn't faint with shock combined with low blood sugar if it was something ridiculous, but he knew he was just putting it off because he was nervous. “Just rip the band-aid off, Kaspbrak.”

He moved to get one of the steak knives they had, cutting the packaging tape cleanly and pulling the folds back slowly to peek inside. Eddie frowned down at the contents, staring at everything inside for a good long moment while his mind tried to catch up.

Everything was pink or red.

Everything was strawberries.

Nipple clamps where the clamps were shaped and colored to look like little strawberries.

The decently sized bright red plug sat snugly inside, the handle actually a pretty red strawberry that had no right looking actually edible.

An entire box of strawberry flavored condoms and a large bottle of strawberry scented lube.

The big kicker was the sheet of Strawberry Shortcake stickers that were tucked in along with everything.

_ “You’ll be my Strawberry Shortcake, Eds.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Cause of your unhealthy love of the fruit, also your small and cute and I bet you’d look fantastic in those striped stockings.” _

It clicked.

He knew.

Richie fucking  _ knew _ .

Suddenly, all Eddie could feel was anger rushing through him and he let out a yell filled with frustration and fury. He swiped at the package with his arm, shoving the box filled with strawberry betrayal off the counter and onto the floor and he watched as the bottle of lube fell out and rolled across the tiled floor. 

“That fucker!” Eddie growled, refusing to acknowledge the burning in his eyes because he would  _ not  _ give Richie Tozier the satisfaction. He wanted to call Richie up right then, demand the reason why Richie hadn’t told him he knew. Why act like he had no idea?

Was it all a big fat joke to Richie? Was he sitting there at home laughing to himself every time he watched Eddie’s shows?

Eddie tried to take a breath, the pain of that thought making his heart beat harshly in his rib cage and he rushed to his shared bathroom to find his old inhaler. After taking a few good pumps, he could feel the buzz in his mind start to calm, along with his body and Eddie reached up to wipe at his eyes. He glanced up and caught his reflection in the mirror, eyes red and puffy, skin blotchy while his bottom lip was bitten to hell from nerves.

Richie probably didn’t think he was being an asshole. He never did until the person showed that their feelings had truly been hurt, then Richie would be awkward as hell as he tried to apologize. Truth was, Richie was a good guy, he just sometimes didn’t know when not to cross a line and boy,  _ this _ fucking crossed a line. Eddie took a deep breath before leaning down to splash some cold water on his face and moving back into the kitchen to pick up the package.

Eddie was calmer now as he took inventory of the package again, a plan starting to formulate as he started placing the contents of the box in his special drawer so his roommate wouldn’t find them. He had a show in two days and he got online to post that this show would be something truly special, something that none of them were going to forget and it was all thanks to TrashRecords. After he posted, Eddie got up, grabbed his keys and wallet before slipping his flip flops back on.

He had to make a trip to a couple different stores and he only had two days to prepare. 

As he got into his car, turning the key in the ignition and feeling the car rumble to life, he pulled down his sun visor and took a good look at himself in the mirror. 

He gave himself a small tight smile. “Get ready, fuck face.”

He loved Richie, but he was going to make the man regret ever thinking this whole idea was a good one.

* * *

The next show, Eddie was prepared.

He tugged at the ridiculously short and tight red strawberry patterned boxer briefs that he had admittedly bought in the women’s section at Target, squirming a little at the feeling deep inside. He took a calming breath, his body feeling hot, and he took another look around to make sure he had everything.

The pink and red sheets on his bed he had gone to Walmart for and found the cheapest ones, washed them with a shit ton of fabric softener and now they were the perfect backdrop. He could throw them out if he got them dirty, they were only fifteen dollars. 

Eddie made sure all the things Richie had sent were on the bed perfectly placed minus one, along with a few other items of his own choosing. The bowl of strawberries were sitting on his nightstand ready, washed and set in the nicest bowl Eddie had. He had showered, lotioned and prepared and now all he could do was wait and try not to lose his nerve. Everytime he started wondering if maybe this wasn’t a good idea, he’d think about the time Richie showed Bill the site, innocent seeming at the time until Eddie figured out his game.

It had him fuming, but he had to make sure not to let his anger get the best of him because he actually did plan to perform tonight. When he had five minutes left to go, Eddie walked over and started signing into his account, positioning his camera for the bed angle before grabbing the final piece of his plan.

The Pièce de résistance.

Eddie picked up the new mask he had made for himself, taken him almost three hours but it was worth it. His old golden mask was gone, replaced now with a half-face mask that was a bright red, just like the color of the ripest strawberries, and made of lace. He had gone in and delicately painted small black seeds along it, then outlined the entire mask with black lace, the effect eye catching and bold. 

He slipped it on over his face, tying it in the back and suddenly, he was no longer Eddie. KissinKasper was here and he was going to destroy Richie until there was nothing left. With a minute left to go, Eddie sat down carefully in his chair, the movement causing him to gasp a little but he was able to compose himself. When the countdown started, Eddie took a deep breath and let it out slowly…

_ 3 _

  
  


_ 2 _

  
  


_ 1 _

  
  


_ Go. _

Eddie gave his normal coy little smile to the camera, trying not to show his shock at how many viewers were pouring into his stream. He didn’t see TrashRecords, but then again the screen name list was getting so long he couldn’t really check quickly. He would just have to hope Richie didn’t flake out.

“Hello, y’all.” He greeted in his put upon fake southern accent, loosening his tongue a little to get the pitch right. “I see a lot of you got my announcement about today being a special show.”

**Kasper#1:** NEW MASK OMG!!!

**NeedThatJuice:** Damn! New sheets?? Wowza what’s going on here?

**ButtholeSurfer:** Shit he already has his shirt off. God look at your skin! Your so beautiful ;o;

Eddie let out a soft chuckle, more messages coming in faster than he could keep up with and ran a hand down his chest to his stomach. “Are you guys excited for what I have in store for you today? You can all thank TrashRecords for today, he sent me such a  _ sweet _ package in the mail so I thought I’d share with all of you.”

**DrPepperInTheAss:** WHAT DID HE SEND!!!?

**PeachBottomXXX:** God Kasper!!! I LOVE YOU

**Sweet &Sexxxy: ** I want to lick your face >.>

**BringingTheDBack:** TT_TT I’ll send you all the things if it means hearing you say my name!!

Eddie resisted rolling his eyes, putting in the cute smile that Richie always cooed at, large smile with closed lips where his eyes crinkled almost shut. “Well, let's hope he signs on otherwise y'all will just have to tell him about it. Let’s get started.”

He stood up from his chair, grinning when the messages started going insane at his choice of underwear, arching his back a bit as he moved the chair out of the way. He climbed onto the bed on all fours, making sure the camera got a good view of his red cotton covered ass before he moved to lay down on the sheets on his stomach with an exaggerated groan of satisfaction. He rolled over onto his back, the soft fabric of the sheets actually feeling good and the scent from the fabric softener helping him to feel more secure as he spread his legs wide for the camera.

“God, I just love freshly washed sheets,” Eddie hummed as he reached down to rub his cock through the underwear. “It feels so good against bare skin, like someone is caressing me all over.”

Eddie bit his lip as the low hum of pleasure started to come alive, giving his cock a few more rubs before he let his hands come to his chest. He let out a shuddering breath as he let his finger delicately trace his left nipple, shifting his legs a little bit when it started to harden and gave it a small pinch.

“Ah, fuck.” He whispered, not even for show as his hips jerked a little at the dull ache of something so good starting to build. “God I wish I had someone here. Someone who knew how to give me what I need.”

The messages went crazy and Eddie wondered if Richie was one of them. That fucker better be watching, Eddie grumbled in his head before he realized he was drifting and got back to the task. He switched to his right, teasing it and pinching it until it was flushed and hard as well. He moaned a little and ground his ass down on the bed, a breathy gasp coming out at the feel of the surprise inside him shifted. He ran his thumbs over his nipples a few more times before reaching over to grab the first toy of the show.

He heard the messages go off when he held up the strawberry themed nipple clamps with the delicate gold chain.

“Aren’t these just the cutest things?” He purred, pinching one clamp so that it opened and showed the viewers. “I can’t  _ wait  _ to try these for you,  _ TrashRecords.” _

He had tested them out before the show, the pressure of the clamps only feeling like a tight pinch, nothing he hadn’t experienced before and he circled his left nipple with the cool metal of the clamp. The cold sensation against his warm skin made him arch his back, goosebumps erupting all along his body while he continued to tease his nipple. 

“Mmmm...feels almost like the time I played with the ice.” Eddie purred, moving to pinch his other nipple and  _ fuck _ he was fully hard now. “Remember how I ran the ice cubes up and down my chest? Getting so wet for y’all.”

Eddie hissed softly then when he put the first clamp down on his left nipple, the sharp jolt of slight pain making his body feel like an electric current had shot through it. Didn’t help that he still had his surprise in him and his hips jerked up a bit, the front of his red underwear straining against his cock. 

“O-oh, shit.” He whined, the time where it was no longer an act had finally come and he let himself go. He sat up a little so the camera could get a better view as he lifted the second clamp and secured it around his right nipple. Eddie jerked and gasped, sitting with his arms propping him up, his knees bent and legs spread indecently wide. “I didn’t think that would feel so good. How do they look?”

He pushed his chest out slightly, the clamps staying firm while the gold chain hung just above his belly button. He imagined Richie sitting there on his bed in his apartment, watching Eddie do these things to himself, all with Richie in mind and the idea made something hot grow in Eddie’s belly. 

What if he was jerking off while watching Eddie?

All those dirty messages couldn’t have all been a lie.

Eddie gasped, the idea that Richie could actually be getting off to this made his whole body thrum with need and pleasure and he had to resist reaching down to tug on his cock. He needed to do the whole show and with that thought, he moved so he could lift the delicate gold chain to his mouth, clamped it down between his teeth and gave a small tug.

His body lit up at the pleasure mixed with a little bit of sharp pain and Eddie gave a few more delicious tugs until the front of his underwear was soaked with precum. Finally he let go of the chain, panting a little as he looked down at himself and smirked.

Underwear soaked and tented obscenely, his whole chest flushed with excitement while his nipples looked so red and abused. “Jesus, I look like a mess. I guess I should take these off, I got them soaked I’m so wet.”

His computer speakers couldn’t keep up with how many messages were coming through.

Eddie subtly checked to make sure his mask was on tight before he moved to start peeling the underwear off slowly before stopping half way and giving the camera a teasing smile. “Oh that’s right. I have another surprise for y’all.”

With that, he quickly pushed his underwear down his legs and rolled to lay on his stomach, the nipple clamps bumping against the sheets kept making him moan with every shift. He lifted his hips once he was settled, getting up on his knees enough and checked to make sure the camera had the shot before reaching back and pulling his cheeks apart for the camera to see the surprise. 

He loved it when his fans enjoyed his surprises.

For almost an hour before the show, he had fingered himself open and slid the strawberry plug in. It had been driving him quietly insane and now that everyone knew it was there he felt relief that he didn’t have to keep acting like it wasn’t there anymore. He licked his lips and used one hand to move so he could trace the strawberry colored stopper with his thumb, groaning a little when the digit rubbed against his slick rim. He screwed his eyes shut tight when he pictured it was Richie behind him, gently touching the base of the plug, telling him how good he looked all plugged up and ready.

“Oh, I’m so ready.” He groaned into the sheets, his mind half in a fantasy like it always was lately. Eddie at least turned his head so his voice would be clearer for the viewers as he pushed his thumb against the base and let out a long pitiful whine. “God, I’m so ready for you.”

_ I could just slide right into you. _

_ Take you in one thrust. _

_ Is that what you want, Eds? Do you want me to fuck you? _

“God!” Eddie cried out, Richie’s voice so damn clear in his head and his hips jerked forward as he continued to press against the base. “I need someone to fuck me. Fuck me so damn good.”

His hips started to move when he set up a rhythm of pushing on the plug with his finger, the pleasure there but just shallow enough that he could never cum from it. God, it was fucking maddening and also my most delicious torture he’d ever been through. His cock hung heavy between his spread legs, dripping precum all over the sheets as he continued to tease himself. The need for release was building into something almost intolerable and Eddie groaned as he gave one last wonderful press to the plug before taking it and pulling it out slowly.

“Ooh,” Eddie moaned, pleasure making his head swim as the largest part of the plug stretched him wide before the whole thing slid out. He laid there for a moment, panting into his pillowcase with his legs spread wide so they could all see his stretched abused hole. “Aw fuck. I feel so empty. I need someone to fill me up. Fill me up so full, please.”

Eddie took a deep breath, his skin feeling sensitive to the touch as he moved to lay his hips down on the sheets, the fabric rubbing against his skin made him shiver and his clamped nipples grow harder. He started to pant as he scrambled for his box, pulling out his favorite dildo, a decent sized piece that had a purple and blue swirled pattern from the base to the tip. Eddie grabbed the strawberry scented lube Richie had sent him and he had the thought of if he ever had tried to sleep with Richie if he’d be soft and sweet or rough and hard. Eddie bit his lip at the images his mind came up with of Richie laying back naked, long legs spread as he let Eddie finger him open. 

God that would be so beautiful.

Too bad it wasn’t going to happen after what Eddie had planned.

With the picture of Richie writhing on his fingers, Eddie made a show of popping the cap on the lube and poured the sticky pink liquid all over the tip of the dildo. The scent was surprisingly good, nothing ultra sugary, just the wonderful smell of sweet strawberries. Eddie hated that Richie was so damn conscious of his likes and dislikes, so kind behind all the fucking jokes.

Fuck he loved him.

Eddie let out a groan that was half pleasure, half conflicted emotions as he slid the lubed dildo down his body until it was positioned right against his hole. He teased the viewers a little, pushing barely in before pulling out and when he heard the messages start to go off, Eddie grinned and pushed in. There was barely any resistance, it slid in easily from being stretched for so long and Eddie let out a soft whine as he fit it all in and felt like a deep itch had been scratched. His cock jerked against his stomach as he started pulling out and pushing back in, his wrist turned at an odd angle that would be sore later but right then he couldn’t care.

His hips started to push back against the toy, the feeling of being opened up this wide was so damn good, but he knew it could get better. He continued to move, push, thrust, jerk and moan until he found that spot that made his whole body light up. Eddie let out a deep groan and tried to focus on hitting that spot more, his toes curl as he could feel his orgasm start to take over his body. 

Now was the time for his plan. The time to ruin everything.

There had been a small pink sticky note that had come with the package with the message…

_ Think of me when you use this. _

_ ❤️  _

_ TrashRecords _

Richie had probably meant it as a joke or some kind of weird teasing, honestly Eddie didn’t give a fuck anymore what Richie meant, but now he was going to take a joke too far on Richie for once. 

Eddie bit his lip, the tip of the dildo hitting his prostate perfectly and he gasped out as a wave of pleasure started washing over him and didn’t seem to stop. It was now or never.

“Oh, fuck!” He gasped, letting his mind wander to his fantasy bank and picturing Richie. “Ah fuck yes! Yes! Oh Jesus! Oh,  _ Richie _ !”

He licked his lips, pushing the dildo in faster before reaching up to tug at the delicate chain of the clamps. The sharp pain made his back arch and the gasp he let out sounded so lewd and needy in his own ears it made him want to blush. 

“Chee! Oh baby please! I need you to fuck me! Richie! Please! I need you. I need you to fuck me so damn good.” He gave a few more hard exact thrust, his body singing as it grew tight, and pulled the chain one more time before he was cumming all over his stomach, chest and even chin.

The whole time screaming Richie’s name.

He lay there panting, his muscles still twitching for the aftershocks, and he felt like he was ready to pass out. But only after he pulled the dildo out of his ass and turned off the stream. Eddie groaned when the messages started going insane again, his viewers probably not enjoying the fact that he had yelled out someone's name during an orgasm but right now he couldn’t have cared less.

He whined softly as he pulled the dildo out gently, suddenly feeling so empty, and moved to unclamp his nipples which were now red and swollen. Eddie shifted onto the bed, grabbing a tissue to quickly wipe of the excess cum before walking over to his computer and giving a small smile.

“Sorry for the unexpected ending. Hope you’ll all stay with me.” He blew a small kiss and gave a wink before turning the stream off.

Eddie went about the rest of his night, cleaning and washing the sheets and watching TV, trying not to wonder if Richie had even seen the video and what he thought about it. It wasn’t until he was getting ready for bed that he noticed his phone had an unread text message and his heart jumped a little when he saw the sender.

**Richie:**

_ We need to talk. _

* * *

Eddie waited outside Richie’s apartment door, frowning at how quiet it was inside. Usually Richie’s apartment was blasting with noise, either the TV was blaring or he had his music cranked up to the highest level. 

He’d had several noise complaints issued to him.

But now it was quiet, so quiet that Eddie could actually hear his own thoughts and how kind of panicked they were, but he held onto the anger over everything. The anger of being played and teased like it was some kind of big joke and he clenched his fists as he heard a noise behind the door.

He banged again, this time not so nicely. “I know you’re fucking in there, Tozier! Act like a fucking grown up and come talk to me or we’re done!”

Eddie didn’t know if that was a bluff or not, but he didn’t have to think too hard on it because as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the door in front of him whipped open. Richie stood there, unshaven, unshowered and still in what seemed like his pajamas. His face was a weird mixture of shock and worry, his glasses slipping down his nose as his wild black curls seemed to try and take over the top of his head.

Eddie wanted to hug and strangle him.

“Can I come in?” He bit out and that seemed to knock Richie out of his trance as he moved so Eddie could get through. Eddie moved to the last piece of linoleum in Richie’s entry way, everyone knowing he hated walking in people’s home with his shoes on and so he just stood there.

“You can take off your shoes.”

“No.” Eddie’s response was quick and rough. “I don’t think this will take long.”

Richie winced and moved into his tiny living room that was literally only five feet from the entryway and sat down on the old futon. He was quiet for so long Eddie got upset at this being dragged out so he started the conversation.

“How long have you known?” He asked sternly.

Richie was still for a bit before reaching up to run a hand through his curls with a sigh. “About six months now.”

Eddie’s mind boggled. “Half a fucking year? What the fuck, Richie! How did you even find me? There are about six hundred cam people on that site and you just happened to find me?”

Richie shot him a glare at being accused of seeking Eddie out, which riled Eddie up more because Richie did not get to be upset! This was Eddie’s turn! 

“Yeah.” Richie spat out, annoyance clear in his voice.

“I  _ did _ just  _ happen _ to find you, okay? I didn’t even know it was you at first cause after the whole thing with your mom you’d moved into a different apartment once you got that...job,” both of them kind of winced when he said it, Eddie because he had been caught red handed lying to his friends about what he had been doing for money. “So the room was different when I first came across your stream. Then we were so busy with finals and working that I didn’t watch for a while so I forgot what the place looked like.”

Richie rubbed his hands together as he stared down at the ugly beige carpeting on his floor and Eddie tried to think back to how long he had been camming. He frowned though remembering his mask was something Richie knew of since it was a present from Ben. “Liar. Even if you didn’t remember the room, you had to recognize the mask. We all got gifts from Ben, we opened them in front of each other.”

Richie groaned in frustration so loudly it scared Eddie a little, and he tried not to let it show as Richie turned to glare at him again. “You all act like I’m some fucking genius just because I have a slightly higher IQ and got a scholarship. News flash, even geniuses can get distracted enough by a real hot guy fingering himself to not notice the small details of the mask he’s wearing and trace it back.  _ Shocking, I know.” _

Eddie didn’t like that Richie was starting to take a tone with him and he bristled. “Then when  _ did  _ you find out, then?”

Richie’s shoulders sank and his gaze dropped again. “Around the time you started letting the group have Friday movie night at your house and you let me stay over all those times. It didn’t hit me the first couple of times, I just thought I was having weird deja vu, but then I started noticing how similar it was to the bed I slept in the night before.”

Richie licked his lips a little and sighed.

“So I kept watching, making sure to catch every show and it just became obvious. You still look like you if a person looks enough.” Richie’s cheeks went red. “Your lips are the same, so is your chin and your hair...and your brown eyes.”

Eddie gulped, a weird mixture of left over anger and frustration mixing with this odd sense of  _ maybe.  _ He shook his head a little, trying to push those small hopeful thoughts away because he needed answers and he needed to be firm to get them. So he asked his most burning question, the one thing he had really wanted to know since he’d found out Richie had been TrashRecords. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Instead of more hiding and looking ashamed, Eddie was surprised when Richie looked up at him with wide, sad eyes.

“I wanted you to tell me yourself.” Richie swallowed roughly, his Adam's apple bobbing with it. “I wasn’t disturbed or grossed out, but it was a thing you kept secret so I didn’t want to grill you about it or confront you. It was your secret so I wanted to wait until you felt like you could trust me with it.”

Eddie felt so confused. It was sweet, Richie wanting him to wait, but there was a huge problem with this explanation. “Then why the package?! Why make it glaringly obvious who you were which then forced me to come to you like this!”

Richie looked incredibly guilty then, head bowed and hands clasped in his lap as if he were a child waiting outside the principal’s office for his mom to come pick him up. He shifted on the futon, barely able to make his eyes meet Eddie’s before he forced himself to. “Yeah...I...I’m sorry about that. I just...I was running out of time and I didn’t want this to be hanging over us when...if...I don’t know.”

Richie put his head in his hands and sighed. “I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have done that, it was a bad mistake done out of desperation.”

Eddie’s brows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what exactly Richie was talking about besides apologizing for what he did. “What do you mean ‘running out of time’?”

Richie let out a choked laugh and then Eddie was even more confused.

“But your last shot was so dirty, man.” Ignoring Eddie’s question, Richie looked up at him and the absolute broken look on Richie’s face made Eddie’s heart race in alarm. “I know I was shitty, but man you killed me yelling my name like that. It made me feel so...happy but sick at the same time.”

“Wha-?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t watch anymore,” Richie promised. “I don’t think I can anyway and I won’t tell anyone, obviously.”

“Wait!” Eddie snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt a headache coming on from all the god damn confusing circle talk. “What the hell is going on? What are you talking about? Rewind. What are you running out of time for?”

Richie blinked, wide sad eyes looking suspiciously wet and fucking hell if Richie started to cry Eddie was going to have a stroke and then punch him. “We’re going to be seniors...after that, we graduate and go different ways.”

“So?”

Richie looked as if Eddie personally took a knife from his kitchen and stabbed him in the chest with it and Eddie was starting to worry if Richie was mentally sound. He was making no sense and he wondered if they could get him an appointment with one of the school’s counselors before Richie started to speak again. “I wanted to make sure we had a clean slate before our last year so I could…”

Richie trailed off and Eddie was ready to tear out his hair. “You could  _ what _ , Richie?”

Now it was Richie’s turn to look confused, then suddenly shocked, his eyes going wide and his mouth hanging open a little bit that would have been cute if Eddie hadn’t wanted to murder him right there. “Y-you don’t know? I thought everyone did.”

“Know what!” Eddie yelled. “Speak clearly, you fuckface!”

“So you...you don’t know why your video was so mean?” Richie whispered more to himself than to Eddie and Eddie was really about to smack the guy even if he was losing his mind. That’s when Richie said something that made his heart stop. “You don’t know I’m in love you?”

The entire world went silent, the only sound being some weird buzzing noise in the complete quiet which made Eddie wonder if he was actually having a stroke. He wondered if his heart had stopped beating or if it was just pounding so fast he couldn’t feel it and he had a hard time catching a breath.

God, the one time he needed an actual real inhaler.

“What?” He gasped out.

“I-I thought you knew.” Richie whispered and then was the one who looked nervous. “I wasn’t exactly subtle? I’d been wanting to ask you out since that night in the editing booth freshman year.”

“Wait-what?”

Richie stood up and Eddie suddenly felt trapped even though they were five feet apart, but Richie was so much taller and the way he looked at Eddie with those sincere eyes made Eddie feel like he was frozen.

“I didn’t...I wanted to ask you after you told me, but with the last year coming I panicked because I didn’t want to lose my chance.” Richie reached a hand out but seemed to think better of it before dropping it again. “I’m sorry. This whole thing was a big mess and I thought you knew but you obviously didn’t so I’ll get it if you just like...want me to leave you alone or something.”

So many thoughts and emotions were running through Eddie’s head right then. He was happy, confused, hurt, frustrated, guilty, nervous and sad, but the number one thing he felt was panic at the idea of Richie loving him and leaving.

Never knowing that Eddie loved him back.

He launched himself at Richie, the taller man flinching as if getting ready to be punched, only to let out a shocked gasp when Eddie moved to wrap his arms around his neck.

“Eds-“

“Just shut the fuck up, you idiot.” Eddie growled and kissed him.


End file.
